Mother, May I
by watchingpaintdry
Summary: A girl, abandoned at birth. A mother, who has lost her son. They find each other in the darkness, but now the mother is gone, and the girl is alone again. Who is it she searches for? An what is her connection to the Uchiha clan?
1. Starting a War

Story Name: Mother May I?

Genre: Romance/Action, Adventure/Comedy/Horror

Rating: M for blood, possible lemons in later chapters

Pairing(s): KisameOC, NaruHina, TenNeji, ShikaTem…

A/N: I don't own…

Summary: A child, abandoned in Mist as an infant, grows up alone and depressed, until she meets a woman who is suffering, just like her. Together, the two of them will pull each other out of their depression, forming a bond more powerful than any other, that of a child and parent.

The woman is alone because the people of the village refuse to see her. Why? The answer lies with her son, whom the girl has sworn to retrieve and return to the village of Mist, and restore to his mother. That man is none other than Hoshigaki Kisame, renowned killer, S-Class missing nin, and member of Akatsuki.

The girl is alone for unknown reasons. Nothing is known about her origins except that she was left on the Mizukage's doorstep sometime in her first month of life. Other than that, no clues exist to point her in the right direction to finding her family. However, her appearance, her innate affiliation for fire based techniques, as well as her unique fighting style, may offer some assistance in her journey.

Will the girl find the family she's always wanted? Will the woman ever see her son again? And what is the secret of the Uchiha clan that has been so buried in bloodshed, violence, and hate that even the only four remaining members don't know about it.

X-X-X-X-X

WPD: Yo

Kisame: You really enjoy torturing me, don't you?

WPD: It could be worse.

Kisame: HOW?!?!

WPD: You're not paired with Sakura in this fic!  
Kisame: …

WPD: Should I start running?

Kisame: I'll give you a five-minute head start.

WPD: Really?

Kisame: Minutes…seconds…you know how bad I can be at math.

WPD: OO

Deidara: And now for something completely different…YEAH!!!!!!!!

X-X-X-X-X

Here is the small section that is reserved for people who have no clue…whatsoever.

Talking, regular text

_Thinking, dreaming_

Two people saying something at the same time

YELLING, EXAGERATION, KEY WORDS!!!!!!

X-X-X-X-X

"Naruto, you dickwad! What the hell!?!?" Sakura's yell of angry frustration could be heard throughout the village. Many, who were veterans and therefore used to the Hokage's apprentice beating the living crap out of the Kyuubi on a regular basis, continued on with their regular routines. One individual, however, started, looking up from her seat at a one Ichiraku restaurant.

This particular person, a girl of about 17 years or so, blinked slanted, black eyes in confusion, tilting her head to the side, trying to decide whether or not the yelling was a threat or not. With a final frown, she returned to her bowl, slurping appreciatively, though with slight disappointment.

'_Mist's is so much better.'_ She grumbled to herself. Indeed, the girl's headband marked her as a shinobi of Mist, though her garb was as un-ninja like as a civilians. She was wearing a black, knee length yukata and regulation black shinobi sandals. Fingerless gloved hands gripped her chopsticks with the effortlessness of long, patient practice. The girl's long, jet black hair, the ends of which faded to a deep, crimson red, was pulled back into a messy bun. All in all, she looked like just another normal teenager, out for lunch on her break.

Finishing, she thanked the old man behind the counter and paid for her meal, before making her way out into the blinding light of early afternoon.

Stretching, she yawned widely, disturbing the furry creature that had been draped comfortably over her shoulders.

"Done already?" it asked, blinking blood red eyes as it, too, yawned and stretched.

"Hai, Sari-san's is so much better, though."

"Do you ever think about anything other than ramen?" asked the creature, seemingly annoyed.

"Hmmm. Sometimes." Came the sleepy reply.

"You do know that you still have to check in with the Hokage, right?" asked the creature.

"Yeah, Ita, I know, I know. Jeez, you'd think I was here to start a war." Said the girl, sighing in slight frustration, walking at a leisurely pace towards the Hokage Tower.

X-X-X-X-X

"Naruto, I'm not one to complain…too often…but why in hell did you feel the need to piss Sakura off TODAY!?!?!?!?" Yelled Tsunade, glaring daggers at the blonde as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aw, come on, Tsunade-baa-chan. Sakura-chan already yelled at me once today. Can't you lay off a bit?" came the whining reply.

"No, Baka! Gaara-dono will be here tomorrow for the chuunin exams. I NEED Sakura there as my apprentice. She won't be at peak performance if she's pissed off at you!"

Several more moments of incessant ranting continued until Shizune stuck her head through the door.

"Hokage-dono, there is someone here to see you…from Mist." She said, glancing between a bruised Naruto and a glaring Tsunade.

"Fine," grumbled the Hokage, sitting back down in her chair. "Send him in."

"Uh, 'she', Tsunade-sama." Shizune corrected quickly, scurrying out the door. A moment later, a girl appeared at the doorway, just in time to come eye-to-eye with Naruto, who was on his way out. For a fraction of a second, the Kyuubi thought that he was looking at Itachi. Indeed, the deep lines running across the girl's face resembled the elder Uchiha's, and her eyes were slanted the same way, but the air about her was different. Less bloodthirsty, but no less powerful.

He gulped, staring into those bottomless, jet black eyes. Then, for a single moment, a fraction of a breath, her eyes flickered. Naruto's own eyes widened as the girl's flashed from black to a deep, rich crimson.

X-X-X-X-X

"I'm just telling you what I saw!" Naruto yelled indignantly. He glared at Sakura, Kakashi, and Jaraiya, who were all looking at him with strange expressions on their faces.

"It can't be. Naruto-kun, Itachi-san wiped out the Uchiha clan. Have you forgotten that?" Sakura asked the fidgeting blonde.

"No," he said, turning away from them, a dejected look crossing his face.

"No." he said quieter, barely under his breathe.

X-X-X-X-X

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Said Ita, still curled around the girl's neck like a scarf.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect it to be that easy, either. I wonder how I can get hold of those records. Hmph. He sure is a pain to track down."

"How long have we been looking, now?" asked Ita sleepily.

"Hmmm. Going on 2 and a half years now."

"It's been that long!"

"Yeah," said the girl, chuckling softly to herself, looking up at the darkening sky, dusk settling over the Village Hidden in the Leaves like a blanket over a sleeping babe.

"It's been 2 and a half years since _she_ died. But, hey, I promised."

"Is it worth it? Bringing him back to nothing but a grave?"

"Yeah. To me, anyway. I promised I'd bring him back, and I never go back on my word."

X-X-X-X-X

Translation Notes:

O-(XXX) – adding the "O" at the beginning of a title, name, or honorific adds another level of respect towards the addressed.

San – most common of honorifics, equivalent to Ms. or Mr.

Chan - used to refer to small children and/or girls and women.

Kun – a relatively informal honorific used primarily for boys, It is used by persons of senior status in addressing those of junior status, by males of roughly the same age and status when addressing each other, and by anyone in addressing male children.

-bo - An honorific ending for boy's names that mostly indicates cuteness.

Baka - idiot

O-nii-san/chan – used to refer to an older brother by both younger brothers/boys and sisters/girls.

Aniki – used to refer to an older brother by a younger brother/male.

Toto-kun – used to refer to a younger brother/boy.

O-nee-chan/san – used primarily to refer to an older sister by both younger brothers/boys and sisters/girls.

(o)kaa-san (mother) or, more informally, (o)kaa-chan (mum, mom).

(o)tou-san - father

Baa-chan/sama/san – used to refer to an older woman; grandmother.

Senpai/Sempai – used by lower classmen or those who have less experience to address upper classmen or those who have seniority in the workplace.

Kohai – the reverse of Senpai/Sempai, Kohai is normally used to refer to junior classmen. When used by itself to address someone directly, it can be quiet rude.

Sensei – used to address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill.

Lemoto - is an even more polite version of _sensei_ used for the highest ranking person heading a school or group in traditional art forms such as calligraphy, flower arrangement or tea ceremony. It is not authentically used with the martial arts.

Sama - is the formal version of _san_. This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself.

Shi - is used in formal writing, and sometimes in very formal speech, for referring to a person who is unfamiliar to the speaker, typically a person known through publications whom the speaker has never actually met.

Dono/Tono - roughly mean "lord" or "master".

[blank - Omitting a title when addressing or referring to someone is called _yobisute. _Although _yobisute_ is generally considered bad manners, in Japanese conversations, it is probably the most significant difference between English and Japanese social behavior. A person most often has to earn the right of being able to call another by name (with no honorific). If they use no honorific, and have not earned the right to do so, it is considered extremely rude. Using no honorific when one is expected can also be an expression of contempt.

X-X-X-X-X

I think…that the longest part of this…was writing up the FREAKING Translation Notes…they, like, took forever…

Anywho, hope you like the first part…sorry it's so short, but I wanted to set the stage for fun-ness in later chapters…so…woo hoo!!!!

So? Is it suspenseful? Fun? Come on…tellmetellmetellmetellme!!!!!!!

What do YOU think?????????

Please Review…thanks

L8R

WPD

X-X-X

PS:

Listening to:

Please Don't Stop the Music – Rihanna

Ironic – Alanis Morissette

Stripped – Shiny Toy Guns


	2. Nightmare

WHEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Two chappies in one night…er…hour..sorry…hehehe….

Anywho, I'm tired, so this is probably going to be REALLY crappy, but oh well…

X-X-X

For those who have no clue:

Talking, regular text

_Thinking, dreaming, emphasis, reading text_

Two people saying something at the same time

YELLING, EXAGERATION, KEY WORDS!!!!!!

X-X-X-X-X

"_Ari…su…" the woman's hand fell from the girl's cheek to the floor with a dull thud. There was blood everywhere, the walls, the floor, even the ceiling. It drenched everything, including the two women on the floor. One lay, her abdomen ripped open, several ribs visible, shattered bone fragments mixing with the blood and guts surrounding her. The other, younger by far, was wearing an Anbu uniform. Her mask lay, forgotten in the entry-way, along with the present she had dropped in her hurry to reach the other woman. _

"_Tori-san! Tori-san! No…nononononononononono…NO!!!…Okaa-san!!!" the girl's voice rose with panic, terror, grief, and anger as she pulled the crumpled body to her, clutching the other woman as she cried, the tears mixing with the blood coating her body like a second skin._

Arisu shot straight up in bed, gasping for breath, sweat coating her body, making her clothes stick to her uncomfortably. Panting, she dragged herself from her bed to the bathroom, where she proceeded to hurl into the toilet. Rinsing her mouth in the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Black hair with red ends. Black, slanted eyes. Pale skin. She didn't look so different from that day. Since _she_ died. Stumbling slightly, her hand found the wall, which she slid down, until she was sitting on the floor. Once there, she began to sob, unable to hold back the tsunami of tears threatening to burst the floodgates.

She hated this. Crying herself to sleep every night, and waking only a few hours later, from a fitful sleep, from horrifying nightmares that seemed as real as though she were experiencing it…all over again. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep for over three years.

"Arisu?" Ita appeared in the doorway, concern crossing her furry face. The girl looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. Gathering the ferret like creature to her chest, Arisu squeezed her gently.

"I miss her, Ita…I miss mom." She sobbed into the little creatures fur.

"I know, Arisu. I know." Ita soothed.

X-x-X-x-X

"Ibiki-sempai?" asked the girl from the doorway. Morino Ibiki looked up, and almost fell out of his chair. For a second, he had thought that he was looking at Uchiha Itachi, and, for that same moment, his mind had nearly panic. That was, of course, until he realized the person addressing him was a girl.

"Oh…uh…yes?" he asked, coughing, trying to regain his composure.

"I was told that you would be able to help me find a file on a missing nin?" she said, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Ah, yes. Who are you looking for?" Ibiki asked, standing and coming to the door, before beckoning for the girl to follow him down the hall. She fell into step easily with him, despite their stride difference.

"Hoshigaki. Hoshigaki Kisame." Came the reply. Ibiki started slightly, turning to look at her slightly, before he realized, for the first time, that she was wearing a Mist headband.

"Are you a tracker nin?" he asked, doubting it highly. She looked much too young.

"Ah, no. I'm looking into his movements, current location, etc. I also need background information on him. As much as I can get." She said with a small laugh.

"May I ask why?" Ibiki began cautiously, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, nothing really." She said, easily avoiding his bait question. He nodded, stopping at a door.

"The file cabinets are listed alphabetically, so look for "H"." he said, unlocking the door for her.

"Arigatou, Ibiki-sempai." She said, smiling and bowing to him before disappearing into the darkened file-room.

x-X-x-X-x

"Jackpot." She hissed under her breath, holding up a rather large scroll.

Ita looked up from the manuscript she was perusing to glance at the girl.

"Find it?"

"Oh yeah."

X-x-X-x-X

"Says here that he left when he was real young. That explains why I never met him personally. Wow, Tori-san's description actually looks like the sketch." Arisu mused aloud, perusing the scroll, determined not to miss a single detail.

"Is he everything you thought he would be?" asked Ita sarcastically from her perch on the back of Arisu's chair.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you went for 6' 6" bulky dudes with blue skin." Said the rodent, with an overly innocent look on her face. Arisu spluttered in indignation, turning a strange shade of red.

"What?!"

"You don't get it? Man, Arisu, think about it. He's a _really big,_ _blue shark dude_. Seriously, he's like a walking sushi buffet table."

"Ew." Said Arisu, wrinkling her nose.

"I wonder if he smells like fish." Mused the ferret absently, still reading over Arisu's shoulder.

"Can you NOT try to ruin my appetite for once in your life?"

"But it's my job."

"Well, I'm changing it."

"You can't, it's in my contract."

"What? Harassment?"

"No, but the annoyance factor was calculated into my pay cut."

"No it wasn't."

"I know, but I can dream, can't I?"

"Maybe."

"Now who's being difficult?"

"Haha. You're so funny, I forgot to laugh." Said Arisu sarcastically, turning from the ferret to continue reading the scroll.

Suddenly, she paused.

"What?" asked Ita excitedly, catching the look on the girl's face.

"It…it says here that recently, Kisame's joined an organization known as the Akatsuki." She began, her voice slightly strained.

"So?" asked Ita. "That has nothing to do with finding the guy, unless they give us an address."

Wordlessly, Arisu tilted the scroll so that Ita could see the second sketch in the scroll, next to the first, done in blue, of Kisame Hoshigaki. The second picture stared up at them with an emotionless, almost dead expression.

_Itachi Uchiha_. Read the postscript.

"Look familiar?" Arisu asked.

Ita nodded, all humor gone from her face.

"Looks like we have another scroll to check out." Said Arisu absently.

"Actually, make that two, he has a younger brother, also MIA."

x-X-x-X-x

I'm sorry it's so short…but I am SO going to bed…

L8R

WPD


End file.
